Welcome To My Life
by Lalina92
Summary: It's September 2002 and the Cullens just moved to Forks, WA. Where it rains daily and the clouds are a constant cover. What happens when Jasper finds his mate in Susana Torres? What secrets does she hide beneath that smile?
1. Welcome To Forks

_Chapter One: Welcome To Forks_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

_Summary: It's September 2002 and the Cullens just moved to Forks, WA. Where it rains daily and the clouds are a constant cover. What happens when Jasper finds his mate in a Susana Torres? What secrets does she hide beneath that smile?_

* * *

Another year, another month, another day, another town, another high school and another beginning it's an unending cycle, for vampires. It's always the same we move to a new place and we're the gossip of the town, literally.

After 159 years of "living" the same routine gets old, for the past 54 years I've lived the veggie-vampire lifestyle, animal only diet, it's difficult for me after what I lived through.

"Cheer up Jazz we get to stay here longer than we did in the last town." Rose always wanting to stay in one place for awhile. We've been playing twins since I joined them. Being new and rich isn't fun because we're even more fun to talk about amongst the humans if only they knew what we really were.

An alluring voice caught my attention I snapped my head to the curb where a gorgeous tan girl was getting out of a car. "Te veo al rato hermano (I'll see you later brother)." A girl who spoke Spanish I hadn't heard an accent so clearly since Maria.

"SUSY! Look at you all dark, how was Mexico? Your quinceañera? That sexy brother of yours?" Hmm she reminded me a lot of Alice. Edward snickered.

"ABBY CHILL! I'll tell you everything but first lets go inside I want my schedule." She turned every which way to see who was around. Her eyes only paused on me for a second but in that instant I knew she was MINE.

* * *

_**A/N: So I'm just starting this story yes it's OC but I really hope you'll like it. Susy will be a lot like me and I have big plans for her and the Jazz man. I'll try to update everyday but no guarantees. Chapters will be short because I'm not good with details but if you're interested in being my Beta let me know in a PM.**_


	2. What's Going On?

_Chapter Two: What's Going On?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I had to know who she was, get near her. I decided to stick close by to get as much information on her by eavesdropping on her conversations. Apparently she was so absorbed telling Abby about her summer she didn't see us on time to avoid bumping into us.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." That's when she looked up at us but she didn't have the same reaction as everyone else did. It seemed as if her mind was a million miles away.

"Dude they're the new kids. Damn they're hot." Abby was whispering to Susy. Susy snorted and whispered back to wipe the drool off her chin.

"Sorry about Abby she was dropped on her head as a baby. I'm Susana Torres but call me Susy everyone does I'm a sophomore this year along with my friend here so if you need anything don't hesitate to stop me in the halls."

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my twin Rosalie." I didn't expect for her to shake our hands she didn't even flinch at the coldness of our hands. At that moment Alice piped in.

"I'm Alice Cullen this is Edward and Emmett. It's nice to meet you. Where did you get your outfit it's gorgeous." Typical Alice always wanting to know everything about fashion that there is to know about it.

"Oh this, my Abuelita made it for me, cute right? It was a gift for my quinceañera, like a sweet sixteen but at fifteen. Well we have to go get our schedules but we'll see you around."

As soon as they were out of hearing range Edward asked the question I wish he hadn't. "She's your True Mate?" They all stopped at that shock their main emotion.

"Yeah she is but there's something odd it seemed like she was hiding something. Did you see anything in her mind that was odd?" I had to know because if something was making her unhappy I needed to fix it I couldn't bear it if she was miserable.

"She was forcing herself to think about her summer, like she was trying to not think of something that happened recently. Let's catch up and see if we can find out more." Thank you Edward.

We finally found them in the auditorium in the line to receive schedules. "So what happened this morning you weren't specific just said you needed to graduate and soon." That was Abby, but what could be wrong.

"Not here," Susy hissed "too many witnesses but it was bad I thought going to Mexico and being away from here would help but I think she was pretending just to please everyone." Who was she?

I turned to Edward and he mouthed 'Susy's mom' huh wonder what was going on in her home life.

At that moment a blond with way too much make-up on bumped into Susy on purpose making her fall. I growled low enough for only my family to hear. "Oh did I like knock you over I'm like so sorry but I mean like come on that's where you like belong beneath me." The bitch actually cackled and proceeded to step on my mate with her heel.

"Oww watch where you step I'm not your floor mat." Abby helped Susy up and that's when I noticed she was bleeding from where bimbo stepped on her. The scent reached me but I was unaffected. I was so happy I didn't realize I was projecting until I noticed everyone bouncing on the balls of their feet.

Oops

* * *

_**A/N: Yay this was a little longer but only because it wouldn't leave me alone long enough to start my homework.**_


	3. Competition

_Chapter Three: Competition_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

Susy was checking on her wound it didn't even seem like it hurt her. I turned to Edward and he mouthed 'She's had worse.' Knowing that she had gotten hurt worse just made me want to growl. At that moment I got a text the only one who ever did that was the all-knowing yoda also known as Peter the annoying fucker I called my brother.

'_There's a lot you don't know about her'_

_-Peter_

Well that just confused the hell out of me of course I didn't know a lot about her I had just met her, I hated when he was cryptic and gave me information that was already obvious. All of a sudden there was way too much lust in the auditorium, normally I wouldn't mind, I mean come on we're in a high school with horny teenagers. What pissed me off right then was that all that lust was toward MY mate.

"Oh god no! I completely forgot Crowley, Newton and Yorkie are freshman this year. Shit they see me I need to get out of here before they try hitting on me for the millionth time." My mate was distressed and didn't like the attention, it was making her uncomfortable.

"Relax they pro- okay then they're headed this way," Abby was an obvious one "let's hope they hurry getting our schedules, I don't want them anywhere near me either."

"Why hello Susana, don't you just love that we're all in school together again now we can be together forever." That boy had a severe death wish since he dared to put his arm around MY mate. I should probably stop thinking about her like that before I blurt it out in front of her.

Susana moved from under his arm and attached it to Abby. "No I've been pretty much dreading these next three years since this summer." Thank god my darlin' was smart.

"Oh come on baby you know you've been in love with us since we were kids just admit it and we'll let you ride all of us." I couldn't help myself I growled and pretty loudly because a few around us were looking to see where it came from.

"Susana Torres and Abigail Vanderwoude." A teacher called and Susy practically ran dragging Abby along with her to get her schedule.

"You'll see guys by the end of this month all three of us will have bedded her." That Newton boy and his cronies we're going to die if they dared touch what was mine.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback and I'm so sorry for not updating it was a hectic week and I had a serious case of writer's block but it just hit me right now lol jealousy is always good to have.**_


	4. Chemistry and Confrontation

_Chapter Four: Chemistry and Confrontation_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

Before I could kill all three boys a teacher called our names. We took our schedules and headed to the classrooms. It took a while to find the classroom but i finally did. My very first class was chemistry I was glad because it was easy stuff to learn. I almost jumped with glee when I realized I had it with Susana.

"Oh you must be Jasper Hale. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." The stubby teacher requested of me.

"My name is Jasper Hale. I was adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen along with my twin sister Rosalie and we're originally from Texas." Everyone looked like they expected to hear more but I couldn't exactly say I don't play sports because I have extra strength due to being a vampire.

"Thank you Mr. Hale you can take a seat next to Susana. Ms. Torres please raise your hand," My angel raised her hand with a look of relief, that's when I noticed Newton had been about to sit next to her "Mr. Newton I just assigned seats so keep moving."

I gladly took my seat next to Susana and only focused on her and her emotions. I honestly couldn't tell you what was being said on that first day of class but I mean who cares I could just ask Eddie later.

I was so focused on her I didn't realize the bell rang until I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. "Jasper you have to go to your next class."

"Right sorry I just don't like having to introduce myself in every class." I lied, she just laughed and took my schedule from my hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, these other teachers could care less just go in they won't have you introduce yourself, I'll see you in lunch and then in history, good luck." I was still in a daze when Newton came up to me.

"Hey you back off I don't care if you're new and think you can rule the school. Susy is mine has been mine since I met her so stay away from her." The guy was trying to threaten me and it was making the Major want to claw his way out and teach him a lesson.

Not many know about my past in the vampire wars and even less know about my alter ego the Major. If they did then they would know to stay far away from me when I'm mad. This little boy didn't know but I didn't want to hurt him without cause so I decided a warning would suffice.

"You'd do well to stay out of my way Newton, you and your cronies. As for Susana she's a human being not a possession and I have the right to speak and be near whoever I damn well please. You have no rights over her." I should've known he would try to get a good hit in. Too bad for him my skin was like steel and it just broke his hand.

"Oh shit!" He looked scared now and he should be because he had no idea who he was messing with.

"Have a good day!" I walked out of the class already anxious to see Susana at lunch and in history class.

* * *

_**A/N: I decided what the hell it's stuck in my head and I haven't updated in almost a week I'll give you another chapter. You like the confrontation. No worries even if they don't mess with Susana anymore someone else will.**_


	5. Stuck-up Freshman

_Chapter Five: Stuck-up Freshman_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

The day continued to drag that is until I realized I was headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Since I was a vampire human food smelled very foul to us and if we dared eat it we would throw it up later on. Not a pretty sight let me tell you.

I got in line to get food that would go to waste but we had to keep up appearances or else the townies would have a lot more to talk about when it came to us. Like usual all five of us sat together and at the furthest corner of the cafeteria.

"No worries Ang you're like a sister to me you and Ben can join our table. I Know Jess and the others can be too much to handle." My angel had just walked in along with some of her friends. I had encountered Jessica Stanley and company earlier as had Eddie and Em it wasn't very pleasant.

"Thanks. I love them but they get annoying after a while. So I noticed you met the Cullens and Hales they're the talk of the town." She was merely curious not looking for gossip like everyone else.

"Yes I met them and they seem nice too bad for them they're like a shiny a shiny new toy to everyone else, I kind of feel bad it's like we live in a town full of lepers." That had our whole table cracking up because it was fairly true. The only reason the teens got near us was because of our beauty but I could feel the jealousy and lust.

"Speaking of lepers look who's headed that way," I felt a huge burst of confidence and cockiness before Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory plopped themselves at our table, "this should be good don't you think?"

None of us gave any indication that they were there we just kept on how we we're until, "Ahem," Ugh she sounded like she was trying to swallow a hoagie, "it's impolite to ignore company like don't you have any manners." Lauren's voice was so whiny you could tell right away she was the ring leader.

"It's even more impolite to assume you can take liberties and just sit here with us!" Rosie always the bitch and got straight to the point.

"HOW RUDE!" They said simultaneously, got up and left. That's when we realized the rest of the cafeteria was laughing like there was no tomorrow and it was very infectious.

"They really think that much of themselves now that they're in high school don't they? I think they just got a very warm welcome." Susana was laughing like a mad-woman I loved her laugh everything about her actually. At that moment her phone started ringing. She looked wary of answering it.

"Dr. Gerandy?" She answered. That's when she paled drastically and started hyperventilating. I didn't know what she had been told but it was scaring me, my mate was in pain.

I looked to my siblings and it seemed like I was given permission to go to her so I did. As I got to her I heard her choke out.

"Not my Papi."

* * *

_**A/N: School is getting to me and I've had some writer's block but I'm getting there. Hope you like it.**_


	6. Life or Death

_Chapter Six: Life or Death_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I really wish I had been paying closer attention because a lot of fear was coming off of Susana and all I knew was that it had to do with her father.

"H-how is he?" She asked while closing her eyes and apparently saying a prayer.

"We don't know it's best if you get here." The doctor told her but she looked like she was about to collapse it wouldn't hurt to offer her a ride.

"I'm on my way now." She hung up and turned to her friends, "I have to go my Papi got into a car accident because he had a seizure. I'll let you know how he's doing later." She ran out of the cafeteria and I followed her at a human pace.

"Susana are you alright?" Dumb question since I had heard but she didn't know that.

"I need to get to the hospital my Papi ay Dios mio," She fell to her knees, "I need to get there, God no i don't have a car. Can you get me there please?" I picked her up and headed to Rose's car.

"I'll get you there darlin' no worries you'll be there soon." I tried as much as I could without revealing what I was to comfort my mate.

"I have to call my brother," She took out her phone and dialed his number, "please pick up… pick up."

"It has to be an emergency if you're calling during school what's going on?" I was surprised he knew what was going on.

"Victor it's Papi he had a seizure and got into a car accident they couldn't get ahold of _our mother_. You have to head to the hospital I'm heading there now." I could hear her brother getting his stuff together and leaving wherever he was. I had also noticed with how much venom she said 'our mother'.

"Alright I'm heading there now keep me informed and I'll see you there." He hung up before she could respond; it was fine though because we had already arrived. She jumped out of the car.

She ran to the receptionist, "I need to know where Uriel Torres is I'm his daughter please." The receptionist saw how panicked my mate was and looked up the information as quick as possible.

"He's still in surgery, I can't give you any other information because I don't even know it but I'll let the doctors know family has arrived and have them come out here and let you know what's going on alright?" Susana nodded and walked over to the waiting area.

"Thank you." I said to the receptionist and headed to comfort my mate. "Talk to me what seizures does your dad have?"

"Epileptic seizures he's had them since he was a kid; he has medicine to steady it but stressful situations don't help and I have a feeling it had something to do with _my mother_." I realized it was an automatic response; she seemed to realize it too. "God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break down on you it's just that he's my everything and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"You know what come with me my father is a doctor here he may be able to find something out for you." I pulled her up with me and headed to Carlisle's office. I knocked and entered when I heard 'Come in.'

"Jasper what are you doing here son? Who's this?" I was glad he noticed her or else he would've asked if I had slipped up.

"This is Susana Torres my classmate. I was with her when she found out her father got into a car accident but no one has told her anything. Do you think you can find anything out for her?" I decided to just let him know why it was so important. "Please she's my mate and she's in pain." I whispered at vampire speed.

The only reaction I got to that was a small smile. "Of course go sit in the waiting area and I'll see what I can find out for you." He walked out of his office and headed in the direction of the E.R.

Susana and I had only just gotten back when a guy ran in calling her name. She ran to him and clung to him I had to bite back a growl until I heard him whisper to her if anyone had told her anything about their father. Just then Carlisle came out with two other doctors.

"Susana your father is out of surgery and should wake up in an hour or so. He hit his head on the steering wheel during the seizure, broke his left leg and bruised two ribs other than that he should be fine now." I was relieved to hear that and even more so when I felt my mate and her brother relax.

"Thank you; sorry I'm Victor, Susana's older brother. Are we allowed to go see our father?" I liked this kid already he was a definite protector for my mate.

"Of course fourth floor room 452." The doctor and Carlisle walked away.

"Thank you for your help Carlisle," I said at vampire speed. I then turned to Susana and her brother, "Will you be alright now?"

"Yes thank you so much for your help. We're going to go see my dad now but thanks so much for getting me here." Victor cleared his throat loudly which made Susana blush. "Sorry this is my brother Victor. Victor this is Jasper Hale a classmate." Victor shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for getting my Hermana here safely, hopefully I'll see you soon." They walked away together and I headed home glad that I had helped my mate and nothing worse had happened to her father.

Though I couldn't help but wonder where their mother was in all of this.

* * *

_**A/N: So this was an intense chapter to write. I hadn't figured out quite what situation her dad should get into until I remembered how my dad suffers from epileptic seizures and I've had to experience the anxiousness of not knowing what's going on. Enjoy!**_


	7. I'm No Longer Your Mother

_Chapter Seven: I'm No Longer Your Mother_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I had been home for a few hours now but I was on edge. I knew my mate was safe but I had to see her make sure everything was going alright. I called Carlisle since he was still at the hospital.

"Jasper they just left," I was glad he knew why I was calling. "Their father is doing much better but has to stay here for at least a week. Susana is fine a lot more relaxed since seeing her father was alright."

"Thank you so much Carlisle. Do you-," he interrupted me all of a sudden.

"I have their address right here I had a feeling you'd want to check on her from a distance." I was glad he had a mate so he knew how I was feeling at the moment. I got the address and left soon after.

I parked near a heavily tree covered area. I got as near to the house as possible without anyone being able to see me. I could hear three heart beats inside the house.

"Are you serious he's our dad, your husband how could you not show up?" I heard Victor shout. I knew right away that it was toward their mother.

"He won't be as soon as we file for divorce," she stated calmly "I told him this morning that I've been cheating on him for the past two years that's why he left and see the fucker ended up in the hospital." I couldn't believe she had just blurted that out like that to her husband and them.

"How could you? After everything we've been through as a family? Don't we mean anything to you? Was everything in Mexico a farce?" That was my Susana sounding near tears I wanted to run in there and take her away from everything.

"I could care less what happened to you two. Victor and your father ruined my life almost twenty years ago." She shouted out.

"You wanted to trap him he was going to leave you and you thought by having sex with him he'd stay. You didn't protect yourself, making a baby is a two person job don't go blaming it on dad." Susy was absolutely furious I was proud that she defended her father and brother even if it was against her mother.

"You're right it's not Victor and Uriel's fault it's yours. I was going to leave your father but then I found out I was pregnant I swallowed pills, threw myself down the stairs but I couldn't get rid of you. Your father realized what I was doing and called in my mother and his 'to help me with the pregnancy', I was being watched constantly but I should've tried harder." I couldn't believe what I had just heard come out of that vile woman's mouth. I was growling at the fact that she had attempted to get rid of my mate.

"Even if you had gotten rid of me and left Papi you would've ended up being someone's whore because that's what you are. You didn't even raise me, the person I've become is thanks to my Abuelita Torres, Papi and Victor and I'm glad you're filing for divorce." Even though she sounded strong I could tell by her emotions she just wanted to break down and cry.

"I'M NO LONGER YOUR MOTHER!" I thought it was over and she would just walk away but what happened next was probably inevitable.

SMACK

I froze that bitch had just slapped my mate. I was growling louder than before and had just snapped the tree I was leaning against in half.

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait I finally came up with this idea it kind of sets it up for some other stuff I've come up with. I reread through the story so far and realized I have little errors here and there so I'm going to go back and fix them, I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine. If you notice any errors or would like to Beta let me know.**_


	8. Truth Comes Out

_Chapter Eight: Truth Comes Out_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I couldn't believe she had just done that. She ran out of the house and I was about to go after her when I was grabbed from behind. That didn't help my situation. I started struggling and growling to the point where neighbors had started to notice.

"Jazz just relax come on let's run it off." Emmett of course I should've noticed from the humongous arms around me. "Ali had a vision so we came to stop you before you did something you'd regret."

Of course Alice had seen it. I started calming down to the point he let me go and I realized Rose was also there. She was looking inside the house. I went to her side. Victor was inspecting the bruise forming on Susana's cheek and the cut on her lip.

"I'm so sorry hermanita I should've seen it coming. I'm supposed to protect you." He was so distraught that he'd allowed his mother to hit Susy.

"It's not your fault." She winced as she talked. "You know if she tried to kill me when I was in the womb then maybe I'm not as clumsy as I think." She looked pensive and fearful.

The rest of the family had joined us now. I wondered what my darlin' meant. She didn't look clumsy at school.

"What do you mean?" Victor was putting the ice pack on her face as carefully as possible to not cause her more pain.

"Well you know how I've fallen down the stairs so many times, cut myself while cooking… mom was always there. What if since she hadn't been able to get rid of me while in the womb she caused all those "accidents" to get rid of me now? Even after my quinceañera I was riding my horse and it went crazy. Mom had fed her earlier; I got thrown off her and nearly killed myself."

"Oh God Susy how had we not noticed I could've lost you a long time ago. Every time you did get hurt though either Papi or I was there to get you help. What if we hadn't got there in time?" He was about to burst into tears and so was Susana.

"I don't think I'll ever be safe from her whether they divorce or not. Don't leave me please." They hugged each other close.

I was going crazy with all this new information. Carlisle signaled to follow him. I didn't know what he was up to but I figured I wouldn't be back for a while so I glanced inside the house once more and then followed the others.

* * *

_**A/N: I've been inspired lol. I don't approve of any kind of violence but all stories need to have drama so this'll be a good chunk of it. I'm hoping to keep this story going for a while even into Bella confronting the Volturi as a vamp. Glad more of you have added this story to your favorites.**_


	9. Protect Her

_Chapter Nine: Protect Her_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

We arrived at the hospital. Carlisle took us to the record room and headed to a file cabinet and pulled out a very thick folder.

We all gasped when we saw the name "Susana Torres" on it. I was scared to open it.

"Jazz this is how we'll know if it's abuse or not," Rose seemed so protective and she despised most humans "want me to open it?" We all nodded.

"Born on April 4, 1987… blah… blah… blah… oh here it is her first incident was at age two she burned herself by getting too close to the grill, that doesn't make sense a grill is high up and she was almost 2'5" she shouldn't have been able to touch the fire so how did she burn her feet?" She was right it wasn't possible.

"God she's been hurt so many times from burns to fractures and breaking important bones, it's a miracle she survived a lot of these, her mother is crazy we have to do something." We were all gaping at Rose.

"What she's going to be family and needs our help as long as you don't force her to turn." She glared at me with such force that if I were human I would've pissed myself.

"Of course I won't I'm going to get to know her, protect her and then tell her everything. If she doesn't run away screaming I'll let her know it's her decision." She nodded in approval and so did everyone else. I wouldn't force her into a life she didn't want.

"Edward what did you see in the mom's thoughts?" Carlisle was a smart man get insider information from a reliable source which was the bitch's head.

"She was furious but wanting to get to her lover and getting the divorce papers. I'll look for her and keep an eye on her thoughts so we can see if she'll strike against Susy." I knew I could count on him. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll look for her future to prevent anything that may get past Edward. We'll keep her safe you just focus on getting to know her." I was so glad I had them to rely on.

We headed home already planning how to all get to know Susana. I was glad that the whole family wanted to get close to her. I couldn't believe it had only been our first day at Forks High and so much had happened. I couldn't wait for what else would come our way.

* * *

_**A/N: Read && Review =]**_


	10. Eavesdropping

_Chapter Ten: Eavesdropping_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

Being a vampire had its advantages: strength, speed, etc. Humans we're lucky that they were able to sleep. It was what I missed the most since being turned. It would have been very useful during the night because then I wouldn't have been counting down hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds until I saw Susana again. It was the worst kind of torture to be away from her. It helped that everyone was trying to come up with ideas on how to get closer to her.

"Jazz! I thought you we're eager to see Susy, now you're not even ready for school." Rose startled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized we were going to be heading to school already. Thank god though I couldn't wait to see her.

"No more skipping class the teachers called wanting to know why you didn't show up for your afternoon classes." Esme, always the concerned mother.

We piled into the Volvo and sped off toward school. Torture for the rest but heaven for me, now that I had Susana, when we pulled up I noticed a small group near Susana. That's when I noticed she hadn't bothered to cover up the bruise that had formed on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" A concerned and timid voice asked.

"My mother happened; she didn't like hearing the truth very much." My Susana didn't look embarrassed about everyone seeing her bruise, she was proud. I didn't even need my emphatic abilities to know that.

"Your mom has never taken the truth very well. Is your dad doing any better?" A young guy asked, he was probably a freshman.

"Yeah he's doing much better. He says hi and good luck these next four years. How were your classes Ang?" My angel put others before herself I loved it.

"I love them," responded the concerned and timid girl whose nickname was Ang "I have more of a challenge now so I'm excited for the next four years."

"How about your classes Ben?" Abby had made a sudden appearance and jumped right into the conversation.

"Awesome!" They all started laughing, apparently that was the only response they needed from him.

"How about you Abby? Think you won't actually need my help this year?" My Susana was borderline hysterics and I didn't understand why until Abby answered.

"Psh Susy you should know this by now. I don't actually need your help. The only reason you're my friend and I pretend to need help is to go to your house every day and drool over that very sexy brother of yours." She said it so seriously I would've believed her if not for the mischievousness I felt coming off of her.

"Well then let's keep it that way. You do know that we've known each other since we were four and you've been chasing him ever since yet he still sees you as a sister." Susy seemed to be very blunt about it.

"That's what you think but in reality I can see through his window and he jacks off to fantasies of me. He'll pluck up the courage one day and we'll go on a date, get engaged the next day, married the day after that, have a bazillion babies and live happily ever after." Ben and Ang were laughing like a pair of hyenas while Susana was gagging.

"That's a mental picture of my brother I didn't need thank you very much. Anyway we should start heading to class. I can't skive off." They started walking towards the buildings us following behind.

"They'll excuse you; they all know your dad from when they were in school together. They'll be more worried about how he's doing than what you missed." Ang stated.

"I've always loved that Papi is best friends with everyone in town." Susana said giddily.

"Also helps they've known you since you were in the womb." Abby grumbled making the other three giggle. They went their separate ways.

* * *

_**A/N: I still have no idea how he should tell her what he is so give me ideas please, I'll give you credit if I use it. =]**_


	11. Getting To Know Her

_Chapter Eleven: Getting To Know Her_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

The day passed by sluggishly. I wasn't able to talk to my angel in Chemistry because the teacher kept us busy. In lunch I stuck to my sibling and watched from a far. I was heading to History now when I noticed Susana so I followed behind my angel without any notice toward my siblings. She entered first and I waited a bit before going in. It seemed like everyone had assigned seats and only one table was unoccupied so it was where we both sat. I decided to initiate the conversation today since class had yet to begin and the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Hello Susana." Light and simple.

"Hey Jasper; thanks again for getting me to the hospital yesterday." She replied.

"No need for thanks it was the right thing to do. How's your dad doing today?" I already knew how he was doing since I had seen him last night after looking through her file but she didn't know that.

"He's doing a lot better I talked to him this morning. Thanks for asking." At that point she had turned the side with the bruise toward me.

"That bruise looks bad. Are you alright?" It looked worse now

"Oh no it's fine my mother hit me when I said something she didn't like; no big deal she's out of the picture now and I got a restraining order." I was surprised she told me the truth.

"Has she always been abusive?" Again I already knew the answer but still.

"That's what my brother and I realized yesterday she has been and I just didn't notice. God I don't know why I'm telling you all this but I feel like I can trust you." She was clearly embarrassed.

"No worries darlin' you can always trust me." She was feeling the mating pull that was a great sign.

"I love your accent. Are Rosalie and you originally from Texas?" Uh oh she caught the accent. No use hiding it she would figure it out sooner or later.

"Thank you ma'am; I was born and raised there. Rose and I were separated from a young age." It was partially true.

"Alright class I know it's the second day but I'm assigning projects. I want you to pick a topic from what we'll be studying all year. You'll work in pairs." Seemed neither Susana nor I noticed when the teacher came in. The other students seemed to already be looking for partners.

"Before you get all excited and look for partners you'll be working with the person next to you. No I will not switch seats. Talk with your partner and decide now please." This was great more of a chance to be near my angel.

"Do you mind working on the civil war? It's my favorite topic." Susana asked timidly. She had shocked me also.

"Love to it's my favorite too." She looked pleased and we started discussing ideas. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

_**A/N: I had originally had this chapter and the previous one together but decided to separate them because my minds drawing a blank on ideas. Good thing it's the weekend though because homework won't distract me.**_


	12. Talking To Bella

_Chapter Twelve: Talking To Bella_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I went home that day very happy because I now had my angel's phone number we were going to get together this weekend at her house to get started on this project. I was very giddy but I wanted to stop by Susana's house to see how she was doing.

I parked where it was darker and climbed the tree that went right up to her bedroom window.

"Bella! Where have you been hiding? I miss you!" There was anxiousness and excitement in her tone. Yet she was still very focused on her homework.

Over the phone a calm yet slightly giddy voice answered back, "Susy, I miss you too! I haven't been hiding; Renee just doesn't know how to take care of herself. So doing everything she doesn't keeps me busy. So after this summer things at your house are better right?" Maybe listening to this conversation would help me get to know my Susana better and find out her relationship with Bella.

"My mom left." Susana sighed. I heard the gasp on the other end of the phone. "She's been cheating on my Papi for two years now; I have a feeling it's been longer than that though."

"Have I mentioned I've never liked your mom? God Susy I'm so sorry I wish I was there." The voice was worried.

"You hate it here!" Susana giggled out.

"I would endure it to be there and distract you. You haven't hurt yourself have you?" She was hesitant about it and I wanted to know exactly what she meant by Susana hurting herself.

"Thanks best friend you've always been awesome when you come to visit. No I haven't since we were in Mexico. Cousins and Abuelita kept me distracted my quinceañera too. Did you get the pictures I sent you and the movie?" She hurried out.

"Don't change the subject Susana Torres! Have you cut yourself or hurt yourself on purpose since you found out about your mom?" Bella was exasperated and apparently knew Susana well enough to not believe her as easily as someone else might have.

"No I've kept myself busy with school and homework so far. Obviously I think about it but I don't want to do it anymore." She was crying by now and I wanted desperately to sweep in there and take her away from the things that hurt her and made her want to hurt herself.

"I'm sorry Susy but you know I'm here for you no matter what. How's your dad and Victor?" Now Bella was trying to distract her.

"Victor misses his other sister and Papi wants to know if you'll come visit next summer, will you? We can go to La Push mess with Jake, Quil and Embry they missed both of us this summer." I was growling from hearing the names of these boys being near my girl.

"I know I miss everyone there too. Mostly you though," I could hear Bella sigh and yell at someone on her end, "I have to go Susy, Renee is hungry. Promise me you'll keep busy and not attempt to hurt yourself. Take care and I'll see you in the summer." She sounded sad to have to go.

"Alright, take care of yourself Bells. I swear to you I won't do anything." They hung up. Susana got off her bed and pulled out a box from under some floorboards bellow her bed.

"I promised Bella I wouldn't anymore so I'm going to get rid of you. Great I'm talking to myself now." She laughed to herself and walked out of her room with the box.

I jumped down and headed toward the forest behind her back yard near the garbage cans. I watched as she threw the box away and went to bug her brother Victor. As soon as she was gone I headed to the garbage can wanting to know what she got rid of. I don't know what I was expecting but opening it I felt my breath rush out of me.

Within the box were dozens of blades, used and unused. The ones that were used were in a plastic bag while the unused ones weren't and they were coated with her blood. I couldn't believe she used to do this.

I swore to myself I would make sure she never did this again. She was too important to me to see her hurt herself I wouldn't lose her to it.

* * *

_**A/N: So I was drawing a blank from where to go from last chapter but I talked to my BFF this weekend and decided to give Susy a BFF too. Thinking it was a good idea to incorporate Bella early on. Plus we had a conversation similar to this one a few years back.**_


	13. Study Date

_Chapter Thirteen: Study Date_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly, without anything remotely interesting. It was Saturday and I was giddy with excitement that I would be spending the day with Susana even if it was talking about our project. Earlier that week we decided on meeting up at her house. I wanted her to myself before I officially introduced her to the family, plus she would get lost trying to find our house.

I had just pulled up to her driveway when her brother was already opening the door. He walked out and headed towards me.

"Jasper…how are you?" I knew what he meant to say is 'What are your intentions toward my sister?'

"Victor I'm doing fine, glad that Susana wants to get this project out of the way." It was partially true.

"That's Susy always wanting to finish things quickly. It makes sense though since swimming season is starting soon." Hmm Susana in a swim suit that was a sight worth seeing I made sure I wasn't projecting my lust that would be a no no.

"Well just do what you came here to do and nothing more, but if you do start something and you hurt her I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. She's been hurt enough for a lifetime." He was so passionate when defending his sister I was glad she had him.

"No problem and I wouldn't dare hurt her." He allowed me to go toward the house first and let me in.

"Susy, Jasper is here." Victor yelled up the stairs. I heard movement and then my darlin' popped up on the top of the stairs in joggers and an overly large t-shirt, which I guessed she stole from her brother, and her hair tied up. She looked gorgeous and no it wasn't just because she's my mate.

"Hey Jasper let me get my things and I'll meet you in the den, make yourself at home. Victor are you going to get Papi?" Of course I knew where the den was but they didn't know I did, so I waited for someone to tell me.

"Yeah I am I already have his things don't worry. It's down the hall and to your left Jasper. You can't miss it." I started heading that way. "I'll be back in an hour at most. *Ten cuidado si necesitas algo me hablas y vengo corriendo o le hablas a Jacobo. Be careful guys I won't be long."

He walked out the door and backed out of the driveway. Five minutes later Susana walked into the den laden with books and papers. I got up to help her and make sure she didn't fall.

"Thanks I don't want another broken bone." I winced at that because I had seen her file and the amount of broken bones she'd gotten in her lifetime.

"No problem so I see you got a head start without me. You should have told me I would've gotten some material too." She turned a deep shade crimson, it was beautiful but I was glad I wasn't tempted by her blood.

"I haven't actually started any research. I told you the Civil War is my favorite well this is everything I own about it. It's a hobby of mine to get every book and article about it. My family calls it an obsession." She was nervous telling me about it.

"Wow that's a mighty big collection, I'll show you mine one of these days we could use both and compare. So what do you want to do for our project?" might as well start and then ask questions while working on it.

"Well I think it would be cool to make a newspaper from a day during that time showing what was going on at that point." My mate was a smart one I liked the idea and I had newspapers at home from those days well with Peter anyway.

"I like that idea darlin' we should plan out what stories we want and then other small things and get pictures." We made lots of progress with getting ideas and I got to know her a lot better.

It had only been a week since I'd met her but spending three days with her and talking was all it took for me to feel like I'd known her my whole life. I decided I would take the chance and ask the question that would change everything.

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry about the delay guys but I got caught up in the election (yes I did vote =). I got the idea for this chapter when watching 'Good Luck Charlie' && yes I still watch Disney Channel at the age of 20 hehe. I know my updates vary and I apologize but sometimes I get stuck on where to go (this story isn't pre-written) my question is will you guys bear with me && take the updates whenever they come or I don't update again until I have many chapters written?**_

_****Ten cuidado si necesitas algo me hablas y vengo corriendo o le hablas a Jacobo. = Be careful, if you need anything call me and i'll come running; or call Jacob.**_

_**(Sorry I forgot I didn't translate it)**_


	14. Taking A Risk

_Chapter Fourteen: Taking A Risk_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I could remember vaguely how back in the 1800s a man would court a woman, though this was the 2000s so things went a bit differently. I didn't know if I was being too forward by asking her out after only knowing her for a week. I wouldn't know if I didn't ask.

"Susana are you doing anything next Friday night?" That was simple enough. Right?

"Hmm Friday, no I don't think so why do you want to work on our project some more?"

"No, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" She was stunned, "I know we've only known each other for a week, but there's just something about you that draws me in and makes me want to get to know you better." I rushed out hoping she would let me down easy.

"Oh God, I thought I was going crazy. I feel drawn to you too and yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She was so giddy, but it also shocked me that she was already feeling the mating pull, though she didn't know what it was.

"Really?" She nodded "Well then I'll pick you up at about 5pm and we'll go from there?"

"I would love that and I'll see you at school on Monday." All I could do was nod. I walked out the door and practically sped out of her driveway with how excited I was.

As soon as I got home I went in search of Carlisle knowing he hadn't worked and I needed answers. I followed his scent to his office and knocked on his door even though I knew he had already heard me.

"Come in Jasper. What can I do for you?" I was glad he wasn't busy.

"As you know I spent the day with Susana on our history project." He smiled widely at that.

"I'm glad. How's she doing after the debacle with her mother?" He was sincerely worried.

"She's fine, but was I was going to ask was if human mates can feel the mating pull?" His curiosity peaked just as I expected.

"She can feel the mating pull? You told her already?" I had been so focused on Carlisle I hadn't heard the rest of the family come up. I definitely heard Rose screech in my ear though.

"No Rose I haven't. I did ask her on a date though and when I said I felt drawn to her she said she had too." The rest of the family relaxed at hearing that. I couldn't believe what little faith they had in me.

"It's not that we don't trust you Jasper. We just want to make sure you're not rushing and I know it must be difficult to want to tell Susy everything but you have to be patient." Damn mind-reader.

"So she feels drawn to you? That's interesting I'll look into it but I don't think any vampire has waited as patiently as you have to know. No worries though I'll see what I can find." I was really hoping he could find something.

We all started heading to the living room when Rose approached me.

"So where are you planning to take her?" I loved my fake twin.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not having updated in a long time but I was stuck. So I get inspired at random times doing weird things. This was while taking a shower && thinking about an update of a story I had just read. The author is one of my favorite Jasper/Bella Jasper/OC writers I've seen on this site I seriously recommend: **__**Xo BellaItalia oX**__**. She's amazing, until next time hope you guys like it. =]**_


	15. The Date

_Chapter Fifteen: The Date_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

After talking to Rose, Alice and Esme I had the perfect date planned out. I wouldn't dare mention it to Emmett because he would laugh in my face like Edward did. The week passed slowly and before I knew it classes were over and I was heading to the car.

"Jasper!" Susana called from behind me. I turned to see what was up; was she cancelling?

"Yes darlin'." I didn't need to be an empath to see her shiver with desire. Note to self-use southern accent often with mate.

"Well I was wondering what I should wear to our date tonight." She was nervous and feeling worthless. Interesting.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in darlin'. It's nothing fancy so no worries." She looked relieved.

"Thank god because I can't walk in heels, well I can but I had my quinceañera this summer and my feet are full of blisters from all the dancing and practice and- oh god I'm sorry I'm rambling." Her blush was adorable; I wonder she's feeling worthless because she thinks she can't live up to a certain expectation.

"No worries darlin' I understand. Our date will be perfectly casual; though I think you should bring a raincoat just in case." She was still nervous but at least the worthlessness was gone.

"Alright I'll see you later than. Be careful." It must have been instantaneous because one second she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and the next she was running to her brother's car.

It was a mere second but it was pure bliss. Until my siblings pulled up in front of me was when I realized how far in la la land I was. They had to honk… twice. So I jumped in Edward's soccer mom car. He glared but it was the truth. We finished last minute arrangements for my date and I got ready. I even headed out early.

"Hello, can I help you?" Susana's father answered the door after I knocked.

"Hello Mr. Torres. My name is Jasper Hale; I'm here to pick up your daughter for our date." I decided being upfront with him would be my best bet. He looked surprised but I didn't know by which.

"Your Dr. Cullen's adopted son correct?" Simple enough.

"Yes sir, I am." He looked even more shocked guess he hadn't met many polite guys lately; so sad in this generation but what can I say I'm old fashioned.

"Come on in, Victor come into the living room for a few minutes." Damn apparently I just walked into way too much testosterone protecting my mate. Of course she's worth it all.

"What's up dad? Oh hey Jasper thanks again for taking my Hermana to the hospital that first day." A perfect icebreaker.

"No problem I just helped like any gentleman should." He smirked at me and that's how I knew he was on my side.

"Oh so you're the boy my mijita can't stop talking about. Well it's nice to finally have a face to a name and yes thank you for helping her out that day." The tension had completely dissipated now.

"So about this date?" Victor started the interrogation session. "Where are you taking her and what time will you have her back at?"

"We'll be having a picnic in a clearing in the forest that's right behind my family's house and I plan on telling her the legends of the constellations. Is elven o'clock alright for me to bring her home?" Yes I was asking. The God of War was asking for permission to take his mate out but I had to respect their wishes, they are her guardians.

"How romantic, Susy will love that. She's always had a fascination with the stars. Yes eleven o'clock is perfect. I like you not many young men would dare to come ring the doorbell and sit through this so calmly and show your respect straight away. So thank you." He was proud of me and that made me feel all weird.

"Really guys did you have to interrogate him like a prisoner?" My angel's voice rang behind me. Father and son were both shameful but didn't show her, I was really hoping she only heard the last two sentences so our date could be a complete surprise to her.

"I'm so sorry about them Jasper apparently they've been talking to Chief Swan way too much. So where are we going?" She was being completely sincere in not knowing I was so relieved.

"That's a surprise darlin'. Shall we?" I decided I might as well go the three hundred yards and offer her my arm. Chivalry lived on in me it seemed. She blushed the color of a ripe tomato but took my arm none the less and we were off in my viper.

When we arrived at my house I could hear her gasping in shock obviously due to how beautiful the house was and truly Esme had done an amazing job.

"It's gorgeous. Is it a restaurant?" I chuckled at that.

"No darlin' this is my family's home, we just have to get something from the house and head to our real destination." She gasped even louder at that little tidbit. I helped her out of the car and we headed straight to the kitchen where the whole family was waiting. We only stopped to grab the basket from Esme and a quick 'hello' to everyone else and we were on our way to the little clearing I loved.

We had an amazing time talking, eating (well she ate I pushed the food around on my plate like we do at lunch) and joked around. It finally started getting darker and it was time for the best part.

"This clearing has the best view of all the constellations on a clear night like tonight. Lay back with me?" she did and soon enough she was so absorbed in my stories that she didn't realize she was leaning her head on my chest and cuddling up to me. Finally it was ten thirty.

"We should get going I don't want to get in trouble with your father and brother on the first date." We both laughed at that. Apparently I didn't plan out the helping her up part right because she ended up slipping on her rain coat. I tried to catch her but I fell right with her; practically squishing her in the process.

"I'm so sorry Susana are you alright?" she was laughing so hard no sound was coming out. When we finally stopped laughing I looked her over discreetly just to make sure I really hadn't hurt her and that's when I realized what kind of position we were in. she realized it as well because she looked me directly in the eyes and leant up slightly.

It was the best kiss I could ever experience and it lasted until I realized she needed to breathe.

I could also hear the family cheering in the distance and I was so glad it was only for my ears.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while but here is their first official date. So I've never actually been on a date before so I was at a loss for what to have them do on their date. It was one of my roommates that gave me the idea when on a mission for food at 3AM (oh the wonderful life of us college students). We were talking about a Mythology class and she was telling me the legends. I would have added them but I haven't slept in 48 hours so I forgot them but I still hope you love it. =]**_


	16. Official and Memories

_Chapter Sixteen: Official and Memories_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

I remembered that she was still human and had to breathe so I started to pull away. I didn't get very far before she pulled me back, in my shock I completely fell on her. I heard the breath leave her in a whoosh. I got up quickly not wanting to hurt my poor mate worse than she had been in the past.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." She shocked me by that statement looking down at her I noticed she was tomato red. Hmm wonder how far down it went? Whoa, down Jr.

"No worries darlin'. Apparently you have more strength than you thought." Of course she wouldn't have been able to do that but I was very distracted.

I got lost in her eyes and next thing I knew I blurted out a sentence I should have said at a more prudent moment. "Will you be my girlfriend Susana Torres?" God it sounded like I was proposing not asking her to be my girl.

She looked shocked for a moment and I feared she would say no, so I was about to apologize.

"Yes!" She blurted back to me while giggling at the end. She was making fun of me but also being completely sincere.

We both started laughing. The family was enjoying the show from Edward's mind damn him.

"We should really get goin' now darlin' I really don't want to get in trouble with the men in your life." She sighed resignedly but got up without falling this time. Not that we would've minded.

We started heading in the direction of the house but instead of going in the house like we had when coming out here I lead her around it because I didn't want to face the family right now and I doubted she did either.

"I had a really great time Jasper really. I couldn't have asked for a better first date." I was glad but I wondered if she had had better dates with others before me.

"Is it really the best one ever?" I knew I sounded jealous but I couldn't help it just thinking she had dated other guys and had other boyfriends had The Major wanting to break out.

"It's the only date I've ever had. The last boyfriend I had was when I was eight." She laughed while looking my way. That just made me happy, extremely happy.

"Really? Anyone I should be worrying about?" I was only half joking.

"We we're best friends back then. He lives on the Rez. Him and his current girlfriend we were inseparable until they started dating and she thought I was trying to take him from her so she threatened me and forbid him from coming near me. I haven't been down there since the summer before eighth grade. I miss them but they're happy together and I wouldn't do anything to harm them." She was about to cry by that point.

"I'm sorry I asked darlin', I didn't mean to make you upset." She was shaking her head at me.

"No worries I actually never told anyone that and getting it off my chest has sort of helped so thank you." She wasn't lying.

I got out and helped her out of the car and lead her to her porch.

"I had a really great time Susana and I'm glad you've accepted to be my girlfriend." I was doing a jig in my head with how happy I was.

"I am too Jasper and thank you for an amazing night. I'll see you at school Monday." With that she put the key in the lock and turned it, but at the last minute she turned around and gave me a peck on the lips before hurrying inside. I stood there touching my cheek for who knows how long before her father walked outside.

"Thank you, whatever you did I haven't seen her this happy in years. Be careful on your way home." He patted me on the shoulder and walked inside.

I would have made a great zombie in those moments because I didn't realize I was in my car until I started pulling away from Susana's house. I have never been so happy in my life.

* * *

_**A/N: I updated hehe I love when ideas just flow because then the chapter just comes to me. I hope you like it. By the way can anyone guess who the guy and girl are from Susy's story? (I think I made it pretty obvious but still lol). Until next time. =]**_


	17. One Big Crazy Family

_**FYI: I got rid of the A/N so 16 is an official chapter now so go back && read it.**_

_Chapter Seventeen: One Big Crazy Family_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

As soon as I got back I was bombarded with questions about the date even though I knew Eddie had given them the play-by-play.

"Don't call me Eddie!" He growled at me actually growled. We were all in shock. He seemed to realize what he'd done. "Sorry Jasper."

"EDWARD GREW SOME BALLS! WOOHOO!" Typical Emmett started jumping up and down while musing up Edward's precious hair.

"EMMETT!" Rose, Esme and Alice reprimanded him, but it had no effect on him whatsoever until.

"You're not getting any for a decade." Rose stated. That completely stopped him in his tracks and just like that he was begging on his knees to Rose.

"I'm sorry babe; please don't deprive me of that gorgeous body that makes me crazy. Pretty please Rosie Posie I promise to be a good boy from now on." Whoa he was desperate and by the look on Edward's face he was fantasizing of everything he would be missing out on if she didn't forgive him.

"I'll have to think about it. Anyway how much did Susana like the date Jasper?" She wanted to know just as bad as the others.

"She loved it and she's officially my girlfriend." Before I could continue Esme left the room and came back with a notebook.

"So how should the wedding be? What flowers? Oh there's so much to do!" Carlisle stopped her by taking the pen.

"Darling you really shouldn't get too ahead of yourself they've barely had their first date, she only just accepted to be his girlfriend and he has yet to tell her about our secret let's take it on day at a time." She was about to protest but Carlisle bent down and kissed her. After 54 years being with them it still creeped me out.

"No worries I see you telling her soon and she reacts well, if not a little wary of us at first." Thank you, Alice.

After that the women went back to planning things for Susana, Carlisle went to look at files, Emmett to making fun of Edward and then going to play his video games after getting the look form Rosalie. Edward went to compose music on his piano while I dreamed of my future with Susana.

I had a strange vampire family but I couldn't have gotten a better one. Of course Peter and Charlotte we're included in my family. That reminded me I should call them up and see how they were doing and get some information out of the all-knowing Yoda.

* * *

_**A/N: So this chapter is a filler chapter and an insight to the crazy coven that is the Cullen/Hale family. I'll get back to him && Susy next chapter promise. I'm going to start doing bigger time skips because day to day on them is tough.**_


	18. Telling Her

_Chapter Eighteen: Telling Her_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

It's been two weeks since our first date and like the teens nowadays say we've been going steady. Teens and their lingo are so strange. Susana started swim season a week ago so she was determined to get as much done the project the week before that. We did all the work at her house and I did stuff for it at night since I didn't sleep and I actually lived through it. Today was finally the day that I was going to officially introduce her to my entire family and tell her what we are. I've been dreading it but Edward and Alice have been telling me I have nothing to worry about.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I hadn't noticed when she came up to me. She looked concerned I quickly masked my worry with the smile that made her heart race.

"Perfectly fine darlin', you don't have to worry about me. I'm more worried about you, you look exhausted from practice are you sure you want to do this?" My southern accent always made her melt.

"I'm positive I've only met your siblings and I've only heard amazing things about them so I think it's about time I meet your parents." She was stubborn; I loved it.

"Alright come on then they're excited to meet you too." I took her gym bag and through it in the back seat while I helped her into my Viper. She was as nervous as I was but she had no reason to be I was terrified that we would tell her and she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Have I mentioned that I'm absolutely in love with your house?" She always made small talk when she was nervous it was cute and it helped ease some of my fear in those moments.

"You haven't but I'm glad you do. Esme designed it all herself inside and out." She was in awe and that made me proud of "My Mother."

"She's so talented, I'm envious of you, and you must've had an amazing childhood with her raising you." That just made me laugh because to her I had been a child when she was but she didn't know that my childhood was way before even her great-great grandparents were born.

"Yes darlin' growing up with Esme and Carlisle as parents has been amazing." We had just pulled up to the house and all the fear came crashing back, for only an instant though because I then received a text from Peter.

'_Stop freaking out everything will be fine. She'll be amazing no matter what happens.'_

_All-knowing Yoda_

That helped me relax completely.

"Is everything okay?" Damn I had to stop doing that or else I'd worry her to death.

"Perfect just a friend I have that lives in Texas." We slowly walked up to the door where we would either come out together and happy or separate and miserable, I really hoped for the first.

The dinner with the family went well and everyone loved her and she was enjoying herself with everyone. I found out so many new things about her with just her hanging out with my family. She had an obsession with video games and was very competitive so her and Emmett got along perfectly, she asked Esme about design ideas, Carlisle about illnesses in her blood line and the probability of them being passed down, playing the piano with Edward and making some plans with Rose and Alice to go shopping.

It was finally time to tell her everything and everyone seemed somewhat on edge to how she would react.

"Alright so Susana we love that you and Jasper have met and connect so well. There is something you should know about our family though. We ask your sincere discretion and to take your time in processing what we're about to tell you." Carlisle being the leader took the reins to this conversation.

"I understand perfectly Dr. Cullen." I loved how mature she was. We proceeded to tell her everything even about me and her being mates.

"Though it's your decision if you want to become a vampire or stay human all I want is to be with you." I hurried to tell her. She was shocked into silence when she got a burst of determination.

"Prove it!" Now she shocked us all into silence but we proceeded to walk outside and show her everything. "You're telling the truth. Dios Mio, I was right mythical creatures do exist!"

"Darlin'?" I didn't want her to go insane.

"This is incredible, but I … I – *chingado!" Even Esme knew she swore in Spanish.

"What is it?" I had to know if she was breaking up with me.

"I'll keep it a secret I swear but I don't want to become a vampire I have so many people to lose and I can't do that to them. I'm sorry Jasper." The breath whooshed out of me.

"Do you not want to see me again then?" I was pretty sure she hadn't heard me but the way her head snapped in my direction proved she had heard me.

"I didn't say that, honestly I'm falling for you and fast but I don't want to have to leave them, they're everything to me." She had started crying by now I rushed to her side and everyone left us alone.

"I understand perfectly darlin' don't you worry I'll stay by your side until you take your last breath I promise and I'll follow after you and hope we're together in the afterlife." I wouldn't let her leave me I'd follow no matter what.

"You'd kill yourself just to be with me?" She was doubtful.

"I'd do anything for you darlin', you're my everything!" We sealed that promise with a kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: So how'd I do? I figured I'd make her the opposite of Bella. I decided I'll update every weekend from now on since I have inspiration and I've gotten pretty far in writing chapters and I officially know where and how I'm taking this story. =]**_

_***chingado = fuck**_


	19. She's Talented

_Chapter Nineteen: She's Talented_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

It took a while for Susana to get used to the information we gave her because at first she was keeping her distance, even if she denies it now, we all know she was. I guess it helped that her dad, brother and her went on a mini vacation because when she came back everything was normal again. It was now October and the first swim meet of the season and the whole family decided to see her in action. Seeing her in a bathing suit was a plus for me and hard to not grab her and have my way with her. The beeping of my phone interrupted my admiration of her body.

'_I know something you don't know!'_

_- All-knowing Fucker_

'_When don't you. Especially with the help of your GIFT!'_

_- Major_

He hated it when I called it a gift, even though it was he was just special.

'_It's not a gift and anyhow your mate is VERY talented.'_

_- Peter W._

'_Yes I know that already. Are you just bugging me because you wanted too interrupt?'_

_- Jasper W._

'_No; well possibly. The point is she's involved in more sports. One will come in handy later. Bow chicka wow wow!'_

_- All-knowing Yoda_

'_Really, and what sport might that be?'_

_- Curious Major_

'_Summer Olympics and monkeys, that's you're getting from me.'_

_- Captain_

Well that was an interesting conversation. Peter had me well and truly stumped with the clue he gave me. So it would come in handy when we got sexually involved, it was a sport in the summer Olympics and monkeys were somehow involved.

"Still clueless Jazzy?" Alice sing-songed next to me.

"Don't call me Jazzy, and yes I can't think of what it can be. Apparently you know don't you?" She always knew these things.

"Why of course but I'm not telling you. Either way you'll find out today." And just like that I was to remain in the dark a little longer.

My mate was a talented swimmer and even though the swim suit covered all I could tell the horny teenage boys were imagining what lay underneath. It made me mad but I knew I would be the only one seeing under the bathing suit. The meet ended and Forks High won.

"Congrats darlin' you were amazin' out there!" She blushed at the compliment but jumped into my arms at the same time.

"Why thank you cowboy!" Obviously a congratulatory kiss was given.

"Susy great job out there, but remember don't overwork yourself I need you for gymnastics!" A burly woman yelled from across the bleachers.

"You got it coach!" Gymnastics of course.

"Gymnastics huh? What else are you into?" I love the idea of her being that flexible.

"Soccer in the spring, you'll come to all of my competitions right?" She was begging, not that I would've said no but still.

"I won't miss them for the world darlin', but right now we should get you home so you can tell me all about your sporty side."

* * *

_**A/N: So I was actually on the swim team all throughout high school. I always wanted to do gymnastics && soccer but never got the chance to.**_


	20. Meeting Yoda

_Chapter Twenty: Meeting Yoda_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight world if I did it would've been completely different.**_

* * *

"So how long have you known Peter and Charlotte for?" I had just finished telling her that they were coming to visit and they were also like family to me.

"During my first eighty years as a vamp darlin'." I had yet to tell her about the wars but I had a strong feeling she would be finding out tonight especially with Peter around.

"That's all the info I'm getting? Please Jazz give me some details at least." She was pleading knowing she would get her way.

"I'll give you more later on when they get here. The gist of it is that Peter was a good friend to me during my toughest times and Char is his mate." It was the truth just not everything.

"Fine, so what time will they be getting here?" I was about to answer her but the door opened and a blur stopped in front on her.

"Why right now little bit!" Peter exclaimed making Susana jump.

"Damn you vamps are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." I really hope not.

"I don't see one happening anytime soon." Shouted the pixie; Susy just glared toward Alice.

WHACK

"Damn woman, what was that for?" exclaimed Peter to Charlotte while she glared at him.

"Don't scare her like that. I'm sorry about my mentally challenged husband. I'm Charlotte and so glad The Major found you." Everyone froze knowing that Susy didn't know about my whole past.

"The Major? Now you really have to tell me about your past." Well I guess it was now or never.

Between the Cullens, Pete, Char and I we told her everything and by everything I mean everyone's individual story.

"So you're basically being a pedophile at the moment by dating me. I should be disgusted." Everyone stiffened at that but I could feel her amusement so I laughed with her while everyone else watched on in confusion.

"Yes darlin' I'm a humongous pedophile but I'm a pedophile that loves you and will do anything and everything to keep you happy, as long as you live." It was the complete truth but all the vamps could tell it was difficult for me to say, because I feared losing her and they knew I would follow and they wouldn't be able to stop me.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for not updating in so long life hasn't been easy. I literally stumbled across this pre-written chapter. I will keep writing && updating whenever I can. =]**_


End file.
